


A drink or ten

by TardisGhost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dorks having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost
Summary: They are trapped on earth. They have too much time and not enough fun, so the Master drags his human companion into a club. Roka isn't too fond of clubs, but she has her own mind on how to make this evening fun.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s), The Master (Simm)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A drink or ten

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told this is perfectly readable on its own, so here ya go! Some random fun smut between my OC Roka and the Master.  
> Have fun °v°
> 
> This is part of a chapter of my longfic **Revery of Madness.**

They ended up in a place Roka didn't bother to remember its name. The interior was dark and flickered with lights, pulsating to the loud music. Lots of people were around, dancing or standing around tables to chat - however they managed to do that over the music. In the middle was a large bar, with alcohol-filled shelves and stools in front of it. And on the edges of the club, a little away from the dance floors, were a bunch of actual seats, padded benches around tables; some of those hidden behind soft, satin curtains.

The Master talked to a guy in uniform nearby and he led them to one of those private corners, leaving them with a card and an inviting smile.

Roka was glad to be a bit separated from the ruckus of the club. All the lights and movements and the loudness overwhelmed her slightly, making her wonder why people visited places like this, in the first place. But maybe that was the whole deal, getting lost in a flush of colours and letting your mind be overrun by impressions until you weren't able to do much more than to become part of the pulsating mass.

A snickering next to her tore her out of those musings.

"Don't tell me you never went dancing," the Master teased.

"Uh... Well... Not so really. It feels pointless alone." Luckily it was just quieter enough here so she wouldn't have to scream.

Her eyes fell on the thin curtain, watching the pulsating lights dancing on the cloth. She had to imagine drug deals and similar things going on in alcoves like these. Very suited for a villain and his companion.

"What's so funny?" the Master asked smiling at her sight.

"'S just... I had to think about how you want to pull some kind of Mafia stunt in this corner. It's so... cliché." She giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

His grin broadened, but he shook his head. "No. I just thought a slightly quieter corner might help. Since your senses are so delicate sometimes and you're not used to so much stuff going on."

"Oh... thanks," Roka made surprised and slid a little closer to him.

The Master, though, shoved her away and took her hand. "No snuggling!" he demanded laughing. "We're here to have some fun. Come on, don't be shy."

Roka pursed her lips and slid from the seat to follow him into the crowd. They made their way over to the bar, where the Master ordered a few cocktails for them. Meanwhile she glared at the dancing people, swaying and hopping to the music. She barely noticed a young guy treading next to her.

"Hey there," he greeted smiling, "want a drink?"

"Eh... no," Roka hurried to decline. "I'm already getting some."

"Haha, okay, but you surely can have a little dance with me, right?" The bloke stretched out his hand to take her arm, the playful smile hinting at no ill intend.

For a split second she contemplated just throwing him to the floor, but that might be a little harsh. Instead she only shook her head, symbolizing disinterest until he shrugged and left her alone. She eyed the bar and saw the tender hadn't even started pouring their drinks.

"Not your type, eh?" another voice asked loudly over the music.

"Wut?" She turned her head to see a smaller guy with glasses next to her. He seemed not so comfortable in this environment, but still enough to give her a playful wink.

"Not dancing with you either," Roka called back, but couldn't help a small smile.

"Aaaaw, not even once?"

"No, get lost." She chuckled shyly, happy to see the Master returning. "My company is back anyway."

One look from the approaching Time Lord was enough to let the guy rush away and Roka found herself with a drink in hands shortly after. It was sweet and fruity and colourful.

"Geeze, can't they just dance on their own?" she groaned, but then enjoyed the taste of her cocktail.

"Get used to it, now that they can all see you."

"As if there weren't enough other people around."

The Master raised a brow, then started to grin. "You're not getting it, do you?"

"Getting what?"

He chuckled and stroked his thumb over her cheek. "You're a pretty one. They want you."

The drink was forgotten as she stared at him in disbelieve, feeling a blush creeping up her neck already. It made him laugh even harder.

"You always claimed I weren't," she mumbled, only loud enough for his fine ears to hear.

"It's fun teasing you, love." He raised his glass to her, then downed it in one go.

Roka took it a little slower, although not much, her mind still busy with the fact that he found her pretty. It hadn't even occurred to her, since she really made no effort looking particularly good. At least for human standards. And with her boyish haircut and her love for hoodies she really hadn't thought anyone would find her attractive in any way.

There was a tapping against her head. Roka blinked upwards, meeting the Master's amused grin, before she realized her drink was emptied. He picked it out of her hands and then shoved her into the dancing crowd without another word.

Admittedly she was at a loss here. The way people moved seemed like they had all gone into some kind of trance, induced by alcohol and maybe drugs and way too much mindlessness. She couldn't imagine ever letting go of herself so much to hop and sway around like this. The Master nudged her, poked her side to make her jump a little and grinned widely as she tried to punch him for it. She let him take her hands and guide her a little, moving to the music not in anything that could be called a proper dance, but in a way that felt weirdly natural. He, though, performed a bunch of silly moves around her, making Roka giggle and try some of her own.

She probably would never find the same kind of joy in this like other humans did, but here and together with the Master it made her forget about everything for a while. here and there she found a new drink that he shoved into her fingers. Mostly shots, sometimes a cocktail when they took a pause together in their alcove.

Roka loosened up a little over time, her movements becoming a little bolder. It probably was the alcohol, or maybe just the fact that they were mostly goofing around, but she found the time flying by rapidly.

The next thing she found in her hands, though, was a glass of water. She only recognized it after a few sips and blinked confused at it, then at the Master. He only laughed.

"I know you're far from being drunk. But I don't want you to collapse on me."

Roka let out a huff and downed the whole glass in a few big gulps, before putting it on one of the tables and turning back to the Master. "I'd rather do something else on you," she mumbled sarcastically, absolutely unsure if he even heard it.

The alcohol in her blood definitely had an effect already, letting her mind wander to places she'd rather have her hands, right now. Maybe it wouldn't be so unwise to stick to water for the rest of the evening. But then again, where would be the fun in that?

The Master also wouldn't let her, having way too much fun downing one shot after the other together with her.

"It's so unfair that you don't get drunk!" she eventually exclaimed, laughing and playfully slapping his side.

He chuckled and grinned broadly. "I do. Believe it or not. But it takes a lot longer and I need to _let_ it happen."

Roka leaned forwards, took the shot glass out of his hands and downed it herself, while nestling against him. "Do you, right now?" Her face lit up in a daring grin.

"Just a little. Someone needs to take care of you, after all."

"Mhm... yah, Master. Take care of me." She chuckled.

The current song was a tad bit slower and she draped both her hands on his chest, right above his hearts, while swaying in tact to the music. Moments later her fingers glided down a little, slid over muscles beneath cloth. Their gazes met, letting an amused twinkle appear in his eyes. His hands grabbed her sides firmly, resting on her hips and drawing her flush against him with a smirk, his look daring her. And she played along, boldly moving her body against his, their eyes locked, his fingers digging into her sides. He hissed when she ground her hips against his, when her hands slid down from his chest to rest on his arms.

The Master bent down, captured her lips in a sudden, searing kiss without ever stopping their motions. "You're playing dangerous here, little crow," he chuckled into her ear.

"Don't think so," she retorted sarcastically. "You can control yourself, after all."

He mock-scowled at her, stubbornness fighting with the darkness in his eyes. Roka rubbed against him some more, almost more out of curiosity at how much he actually would endure before snapping. Because whatever control he always claimed to have clearly had already went south. Literally. She dropped her forehead against his chest and giggled to herself, tipsy and also proud that she could do that to him.

The mix of music and alcohol and hormones clouded her perception once more, as they both continued to tease and mock each other. Their game only got interrupted as he intended to devour her mouth, pulling her so hard against him that she couldn't move any longer; his tongue doing things to her that clearly should be forbidden. She groaned into his mouth, pressing herself just a little more against his evident erection, fully aware that everyone could watch them.

Then she was pushed backwards. Cloth glided over her head and fell down behind them as they manoeuvred into their alcove. The music and sounds dimmed only a little, lights flickered through the closed curtains. Roka's back hit the wall and she groaned once more as the Master pushed his weight against her, the kiss intensifying. Her restless hands stroked over his chest. It rapidly rose up and down beneath her fingers, his heartbeat drumming as wildly as her own, pulsating with the music.

Somehow she managed to throw a quick glance at the velvet cloth, making sure it properly hid them from sight.

"Afraid someone could walk in?" the Master teased and nipped at her neck.

"Dunno." She gripped his shoulders, trying to hold back a shudder - and failing miserably. "Just kill everyone who dares, yeah?"

He snorted and giggled childishly against her skin. His eyes were dark and hungry and amused when he looked up, his lips teasingly hovering above hers, lightly touching when he spoke. "You must be really drunk to say that."

"'S Your fault," she let out breathy, panting and trying to catch his lips. "Shuddup now."

His eyes twinkled dangerously and also highly amused at her unusually demanding behaviour. He yielded, gently bit down on her lower lip. He kissed her slow and sensually. Each touch made her a little more desperate. Roka let her hands slide down, tracing over his arms and his fingers that dug into her own skin, then further down to his pants where she cupped his bulge and made him gasp. His mouth left hers, instead devoting itself to leaving a burning trail along her throat and more than one mark on her skin. She massaged him firmly, satisfied smirking when she felt him grow to his full size.

He grabbed her hands, tore them away from him, held them both over her head with only one of his own. His gaze met hers for a long moment, his eyes now being almost black from the lack of visible iris. "Told you to be careful," he breathed out. His free hand fiddled with the button of her jeans.

She only grinned back, a tingling slithering down her spine at the sense of delicious danger he was radiating right now. "Careful isn't fun," was all she managed to tease back. Another groan left her lips as his fingers slid into her pants, then into herself. He almost drove her crazy for a few moments, but then stopped. Patience seemed to be short on his end, too.

The Master let go of her hands, yanking her jeans along with her underwear down to her ankles. Roka used her newly gained freedom to unbutton his own pants and freed his erection from the restrains of his boxers.

There was no time for any more, as she suddenly got grabbed under her butt and lifted up to be pushed up against the wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around him, slightly biting into the crook of his neck in the same motion. Someone brushed the curtain from outside, loud chattering ringing through to them for a moment, reminding her where they still were. But Roka was too far gone to care.

The Master immediately distracted Roka, sucked at her collar bone, nipped at her skin there while simultaneously burying himself completely inside her with one smooth motion. She let out an unheard moan, clawed her nails into his skin, urging him to move. His lips found hers again. He kissed her fiercely as he build up a fast rhythm, all of their noises being swallowed by the loud music. He held her against the wall with only one arm, his other hand resting next to her head to steady himself.

Two people stopped close to them, started to chat so loud they could almost make out their words. The Master slowed his pace, only a little, but adding a weirdly addictive intensity to it. Roka clenched her hands around his upper arms, tore her eyes away from the curtain, unaware they had even wandered there. She let out a short yelp, when the Master pushed into her hard and sudden, a grin on his lips when she gave him a warning look.

His sight made her forget about the world around, though, the blond hair clinging to his forehead, eyes completely black, closing slowly. She got hyper aware of his strong arms holding them in place, of the hard wall in her back, only offering enough space for them to stand there. Her lids fluttered shut, the chattering vanished, and his lips found hers again, his skin hot and damp against hers.

The kiss got sloppy, stopped completely when his forehead dropped against Roka's, his eyes closed and his breath getting more ragged with every time he pushed into her. The sight made Roka spiral up even faster, the friction in this position too perfect. Her fingers dug harder into his shirt and his skin beneath it and she shattered around him in a wave of pleasure that drowned out the music for more than just a few seconds. She felt the Master grunt into the crook of her neck as he pushed a few last times into her, shivering pleasantly as his own release washed over him, making her wonder how he managed to keep them both upright any longer.

Roka stroked through his hair, pulled his head up for another tender kiss after some moments. They stayed like this for a short while, then the Master sat her down to the ground.

Suddenly he grinned and peered at her with boyish mischief. "I really don't _want_ to control myself," he stated. "Not with you."

Only then did he retreat to tug himself away. Roka picked up her pants from the ground, trying to remember where the toilet had been. She still was a little shaky, now felt the effects of the alcohol even more.

The Master slid his arm around her hip, drew her against his side with a smirk. "I honestly thought you'd bolt."

Giggling she dropped her head against his shoulder, facing up to him. "Seems you have to learn a few things about me. Just..." she poked him playfully, "...let's not get more public than this, okay."


End file.
